


To Someone Special

by abriata



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets Kris for Christmas because Katy's way too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ **come_on_live**](http://come-on-live.livejournal.com/profile) for her help!

Probably Katy's been in LA too long, Kris thinks, because she's developed weird ideas about Christmas presents. And okay, he deserves a little credit where credit's due for not mentioning anything before this. When the aromatherapy shampoos (and conditioners) appeared he said not a word. Likewise when she bought this electric foot massage device that, frankly, creeped Kris the fuck out, because it had spinning wheels that you put your feet on but kind of looked like eyes. He only smiled when she joined the crusade to get him in more fashionable clothes, though he didn't go quite so far as to cooperate. In the spirit of the holidays he even let himself be decked with antlers and a lurid green sweater that may have been sparkling.

But all that aside, she seems to adopted slavery as her newest Christmas tradition.

"Merry Christmas!" Katy just said.

All Kris thinks is, uh, actually -- but what he says is, "Why did you get me Adam for Christmas? How does that even work?"

Adam wraps around him from behind and buries his face in Kris' hair. "Ooh, Katy, I love this! You're such a fabulous influence."

Katy leans up, kisses Adam on the mouth and says, "I chose it just for you. I have really got to go now, I'll be back in a few days!" and she's gone with the brush of warm December air and a suitcase she'd apparently hidden outside.

Kris hates LA.

Nonetheless, he turns around and returns Adam's hug happily. Then he asks, "What the hell?"

Adam says, "I told Katy she could have the complimentary cruise tickets to the Bahamas if I got you for Christmas."

\---

An hour and a half later Kris is still in his bathroom on the phone with his wife. "But you sold me for a couple of vacation tickets. Over Christmas!"

Katy sighs. "Are we still on this? It was four tickets, baby, I took some of my girlfriends, and you know how I've always wanted to go."

Well, it's good to know his value.

"Now, remember, I don't want either of you to cook. Just order in food, and your Mama's still expecting you to call in four days. Oh, I've got to go, my flight is boarding! Love you!"

Kris huffs in annoyance and aims a kick at the rug, but of course then he can't get the corner to lie flat again and has to leave it like that, because he will not lean down and fix the damn thing -- it's not worth the effort. He's muttering something along these lines at it when Adam opens the door.

He says, "You know, Katy mentioned that LA has been getting to you."

Kris is pondering the deep irony of that statement when Adam wiggles his foot and flattens the rug. Bastard.

Out in the living room, the coffee table has been eaten overtaken by takeaway boxes. "Adam!"

"What?" Adam says. "Katy told me we weren't allowed in her kitchen, since she doesn't trust me or something. It's our only choice."

"It's enough for the entire week!" Kris says.

Adam answers, "Some takeaway needs to age, anyway." But he's laughing, so Kris gives up and helps him cram everything into the fridge.

\---

By the next evening they've gone through every old Christmas cartoon and compared the multiple versions of Miracle on 34th Street. Adam's all for It's a Wonderful Life but Kris says, "How about The Grinch?"

Adam says, "But we watched it yesterday," then, "Oh, no, put that away. I will not watch any movie with Jim Carrey in it."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kris tries, and Adam takes it from him. "It's my house?" and Adam's laughing and popping the disc back in the case. "Come on, you love me."

Adam rolls his eyes and puts it in the DVD player, and Kris grins and shoves a taco in his mouth.

\---

Two days after that and Adam has allowed them to finally escape from three horrible Christmas Eve parties he'd been invited to. Kris liked Christmas music, but there are only so many times you can listen to "Last Christmas" without screaming. Especially when it's an even boppier techno remake.

"You're the life of the party, really." Adam tells Kris where he's flopped over the arm of the couch.

"No, that's your job." Kris says.

Adam smacks his ass and says, "I'm gonna go shower."

Kris scrambles for the phone. He has to call three times but Katy finally picks up. "Hm?"

She's obviously been asleep and Kris would feel guilty but -- "Why would you do this to me?"

Katy mumbles, "Go on a cruise?"

Kris says, "No, leave me to have my virtue stolen!"

She sounds like she squeaks a little and then says, "So he finally got the guts to go for it then?"

She's way too happy, and Kris -- what? "Huh?"

Her voice is still fuzzy when she asks, "What are you talking about?"

"The parties! They're not human, I swear! And no, tell me, what do you mean go for it?"

"I've got to sleep, it's late," Katy says.

Kris is staring intently at the wall when Adam comes out in sleep pants decorated with garish penguins. He swears he's had then since he was sixteen; Kris believes him. He tells him, "Katy wishes we were sleeping together," mostly to see his reaction.

Adam sighs. "Christ, that's two of us." And flattens Kris onto the couch.

Kris considers freaking out for all of three seconds and then decides, yeah, no, nevermind that, and sucks on Adam’s tongue.

Adam tells him, “Good, great, just like this,” while he’s pulling off Kris’ pants, and Kris rolls his eyes and says, “I know how to work a zipper,” and proves it.

“Amazing,” Adam says, and licks his nipple. Kris squeaks. “Perfect,” is somewhere around his hips. Kris whines. “So beautiful,” is the third, and Kris kicks at his side.

“Come on, Adam,” he says.

“Bitch,” Adam says happily, and takes the head into his mouth.

Kris’ speech devolves into incoherency punctuated by the soft slick sounds Adam’s mouth on him makes. He threads his fingers into Adam’s hair and digs his toes into the bedspread.

When Adam pulls off with a filthy slurp and tells him brightly to roll over Kris whines pitifully at him until Adam says, “Fine, but you are so making this up to me later,” and Kris nods vigorously. He tugs pointedly at Adam’s hair, shifting his hips, and Adam asks, “Do you treat Katy this way?”

Kris wouldn’t know how to defend himself without inflating Adam’s ego but it doesn’t matter because he’s trying really hard not to come all over Adam’s face while he strokes him lazily. Adam laughs at him anyway.

Then he’s back in Adam’s mouth and coming in like two seconds, which would be more embarrassing if Adam wasn’t staring at him absolutely wild and maneuvering Kris into his lap. He moves Kris’ hand around himself but Kris shakes his head and pulls away.

Adam glowers at him and tries to pull him back and Kris says, “You said I owed you,” and tries to return the favor. He knows he can’t be very good, but he also knows it doesn’t matter with how Adam is laughing breathlessly and telling him, “Worth so much more than four cruise tickets.”


End file.
